Kai's Crash
by LGBTaccepter
Summary: After an accident during a training session, Kai is left hurt. Out of angst, he pushes his limits to get better, but what actual effect will that have?
1. Chapter 1

**Before you submit reviews about how the setting is outdated from the most recent occurrences in the show, let me just say, fight me. I prefer to choose a setting close to after defeating the digital OverLord, but before Zane sacraficed himself, my choice, my fanfiction. If you don't like it, read something else. Not my problem. Now, for the story to begin.**

Chapter 1- Training Gone Wrong

Jay's POV:

I stared at Kai deeply, his bright green eyes shimmering off the bright sun. I wasn't staring at him in admiration, trust me, the last thing I feel for Kai is praise. But, the fact was, I was confused. Kai had never spoken about his parents before. Where in the world were they? Why didn't he talk about them? Was this a question I'd have to wait to be answered, or would it be answered at all? I can't just ask the guy. What if they were dead!? That would be a total jerk move, and he was Nya's brother, getting on his good side would always be the best, right? Eh, either way I shall remain curious. But, I assume my deep mental thinking state came obvious to Cole.

"Jay, you're looking at Kai as if your trying to figure out the meaning of life. What are you doing?" He asked, half joking and half being confused. I quickly summoned a lie.

"Oh, heh heh. Must've lost myself in space." I said nervously. I must say that I am a terrible liar, but the guys never seem to catch on.

Kai looked up, confused as to what we were talking about. He must've been in his own little world. There was no point in explaining what happened to him, Cole silently agreed and we continued to climb.

I examined my surroundings. All 5 of us, Cole, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, and myself, sat on a platform near the edge of a cliff. We were nearly at the top of a mountain. The sun mid risen and providing us with a light source. Why are we on a mountain? We're simply training. We've been on the Bounty for ages it feels like, would be nice to get out and stretch our legs a little. Although, Cole just has to be a showoff when it comes to rock climbing. Hmph, what do you expect? I bet he's just salty that out of us 4 protectors, Kai is the leader. Cole has to be salty about that, because before Kai came along, Cole was the leader. Either way, I'm starting to grow tiresome, others must too.

"Can we go back now? I'm getting tired." I attempted not to whine throughout that sentence, but you can only imagine how that went.

"Come on! We're almost at the top!" Cole argued, pointing to his desired destination.

"According to my calculations, if we want to continue the training in daylight for better eyesight, not to mention the safety, we should head back now." Zane informed us, siding with me.

"But-" Cole attempted to argue was interupted by Kai.

"Come on Cole, we can train here again tomorrow. Right now, getting back safely is what matters." He finished the argument with a finalization.

"I really wish I could create some steps in the mountain right about now." Lloyd complained, not being able to use to powers as we started to climb down.

"I wish you could too." I agreed silently so I didn't earn a rude look from Kai, this was supposed to be training but I didn't find it helpful at all.

We all swiftly climbed down the rocky mountain. Cole was obviously the fastest, then Kai, then Zane, next was Lloyd, and in last was me. It's not that I'm the most out of shape, I'm just simply bored and tired. I have little energy left to find myself intruged in this activity, can you blame me? I looked down below me, in my eyes, we were making great time. But who knows, we may actually be going slower than anticipated. Suddenly, Kai decided to interrupt my thought process, that little weasle.

"Hey, do you guys thin-" But he was cut off by himself. We all moved our heads to look at him. The rock he was formerly holding on to had gave out on him as Kai began to plumet. Cole, closest to Kai, reached out to grab Kai, but it was too late, Kai was already falling down, his scream filling the quiet air around us.

But, luckily, Kai landed on a small platform that stuck out from the mountain. It resulted in a loud thud and Kai's screaming coming to a stop. I don't know what just happened, but it can't be good. All we could hear now was Kai groaning in pain as he lay on his back.

"Kai!?!?" Lloyd called out to him, expecting an answer but not receiving one.

"Kai can you move?!?!" Cole yelled as well, Kai still not answering. We all grew concerned. All 4 of us carefully climbed over to where Kai was and stood around him. We allowed Zane to tend to him. But we didn't need Zane to tell us something was wrong, we already knew. Kai's left leg had blood soaking in his uniform. I couldn't look, this isn't something I'm comfortable with. I looked back at Kai's face, he had a few bruises on his face, but hopefully that was nothing to worry about. His eyes squinted harder than they should have, implying he was awake, but still in extreme pain, that's all we needed to know. I've know Kai for a while now I would say, and I've never seen him in this much pain. I remember after he reached his full potential and saved himself and Lloyd he passed out, but nothing pain enducing. Kai isn't one to show emotions, and if he does, it's by himself. I mean, he shows faith, determination, but no emotions that make him seem weak. I'm not saying Kai is weak, or being in pain makes you weak, I'm simply saying what Kai implies about himself and the emotions.

"He has an abnormal laceration on his tibialis anterior. We need to get him to Sensei now!" Zane informed us, but I understood none of what he said.

"English Zane!" I spoke, wanting to understand what was going on.

"He has a large cut on the lower front part of his leg. Deep as well. We need to wrap something on it to stop the bleeding before he bleeds out." Zane warned us and in an instant Cole had his uniform shirt off and handed it to Zane. There was no need for a verbal gratitude, a simple nod proved the appreciate. Zane carefully wrapped and tied the shirt around Kai's leg and looked up at Kai's face, it hadn't changed, "Kai? Kai nod if you can hear me." Zane attempted a new approach and to our suprise Kai nodded a little bit, but he groaned more in pain and started to grit his teeth.

"How are we gonna get him back?" Lloyd asked.

"The best method would be to have one or multiple of you go back to the Bounty and get Sensei or Nya to help us move Kai." Zane suggested, "I shall be staying with him incase something about him changes."

"We will all go back, right guys?" Cole clarified as we nodded.

The three of us rushed faster but carefully down the mountain. Wanting to help Kai but not wanting to end up exactly like him. The quietness was filled by our swift movements against the rocky Earth. I knew we were all worried about Kai, but we all refused to admit it. We stayed quiet and rushed down.

In instant we had reached the Bounty. All three of us rushed to Sensei's room and bombarded inside. Startled, he turned around. Most of us were out of breath, but Cole wasn't, he spoke for us.

"Sensei! Kai is hurt on the mountain! We need to get him down!" Cole informed Sensei as a wave of worry crossed over him, but he was quick to speak.

"We will drive the Bounty close to where Kai is and get him." Sensei informed us as we all followed him out of the room. I had no idea what was in store, but I didn't like it one bit.

 **That's all, I hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this one, I'm trying to get different perspectives. I love all the reviews! A lot of them made me laugh or smile! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 2 - Rescued

Kai's POV:

The pain in my leg was beyond what I had ever experienced. It seared throughout my whole leg and I wished it was just go away. I squinted my eyes and gritted my teeth, trying to cope with the uncomfortable feeling. But it didn't go as well as I hoped.

Most of the group went off to get me help as Zane stayed by my side. He continued to ask me questions while examining my wound and my answers. I found it difficult to reply because the pain was all I could focus on.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked, testing my memory.

"Of course I know who I am! I cut my leg, not my head!" I said a bit too harsh.

"Fair point, but bruises roam your face. I wanted to make sure no damage was done to the brain." He assured me gently, ignoring my rude comment.

"Gahhhh, when are they gonna be here?" I groaned and tried to manage my pain.

"Soon, we must wait." Zane attempted to calm me, but I found it as little help.

"Well I'm impatient," I informed the nindroid, "So I'll be walking down myself." I argued as I attempted to sit up, but Zane was quick to react and pushed me gently back down from my chest, "Hey!" I growled at him.

"You are hurt Kai. You must not move." He said simply, as if this were a normal occurrence.

Out of everyone it just had to be me! Uggg! I bet everyone is gonna think I'm careless for not watching out. Or weak for not being able to hold on. Or stupid for not being able to chose the correct supports. Either way, I need to prove to them that I'm honestly alright. I don't want them babying me, I'm not a child. I'm almost an adult! I'm only 16, yes, but I'll be 17 eventually! It doesn't make me an adult yet, but it makes me closer. I can make my own choices.

"I'm fine Zane." I argued with him.

"The large cut on your leg says differently." He said, sarcasm might be on at the moment, I would love to turn it off. But that's crossing boundaries.

Suddenly, both Zane and I heard an all too familiar sound, the Bounty. We looked over into the once blank sky to see the homey flying ship flowing close to us. A smile was earned by both our faces. I could finally get off this rocky floor, it hurt so bad on my back. Then again, I did just fall down a mountain, so what can I say?

"Looks like they're here." Zane mentioned to me, as if I couldn't see it. Eh, it wasn't worth my rude comment, I've already given him enough of that, most if which he doesn't deserve.

The Bounty finally reached us after not much longer. They stuck out the platform to walk on and rushing out came Sensei Wu, Jay, Lloyd, Cole, and Nya. Geez, not Nya. Why did they get Nya!?!? I was planning on keeping this from her! Ahh, this isn't gonna go well. I chilled out as the group rushed over to me.

"Cole, can you carry Kai on to the Bounty?" Sensei asked, looking at Cole. I noticed that Nya had finally noticed the wrap around my leg and I felt glad that she couldn't see the blood. I knew she'd freak out, go into super protective mode. Although I'm the older sibling, Nya has always been the Mother figure. I always felt like it should be me, I was older, more experienced, but things just don't go as planned sometimes.

"On it." Cole obeyed as Zane moved so Cole could walk over to me.

I moved my head up so he could place his arm under my shoulders. He carefully helped me move both my legs and held them kindly, making sure not to hurt me. He pulled me up, stronger into his grasp. I felt embarrassed, I hate this, I hate it so much. I don't like Cole holding me like this, it makes it seem like I'm weaker than him. I mean, he is stronger than me, but it makes him seem dominant in the group, and I hate that assumption.

I comforted myself in his soft grasp. I realized, he had put on another shirt, his other one was on my leg. He was quick to get things done, I'll give him that. Out of fear, I locked my hands together around his neck, he didn't seem to mind, he understood what I was doing.

"If you dare drop me, I'll personally drop kick you off the ship." I warned him, but gently. He smiled and chuckled as if I were joking, I actually was, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Ya sure, with what leg, stupid?" He commented back to me as I pouted with a facial expression and refused to speak with him anymore.

"Come on Kai, he's being kind enough to carry you back on the Bounty, at least be nice." Nya argued with my actions and I felt like rolling my eyes, but I knew that if I did that she'd yell at me personally, I don't want that embarrassment, so I kept my actions under control and shut my mouth.

Cole carried me safely back onto the ship as the rest followed. I gritted my teeth a few times, the pain seemed to flow in random waves.

When we reached the ship, after walking up the platform, Cole made a sudden movement on accident. I yelped a little bit because this action caused a sudden pain in my leg, a string movememt.

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

"What do you think?" I said, a bit too harsh than needed.

"Hey, remember what Nya said. You have to be kind to me." He argued with a smile, he was getting the best of me. I hated him for doing that, there wasn't anything I could do back.

"Oh whatever, just get me to the infirmary." I rolled my eyes, knowing he'd notice.

To make me scared, Cole pretended to drop me. I, for some unfathomable reason, thought was actually about to. So I screamed, and held on tighter to him. Once I realized he wasn't actually planning on it, I gave him a death glaze as he laughed his head off.

"Can you two actually behave and get to the infirmary?" Sensei Wu asked us.

"Yes Sensei." We aplogized and Cole finally reached the destination.

Cole very gently and carefully laid me on the bed as I groaned in pain. This was hurting more than I expected it to.

After he placed me down everyone surrounded me, concern painted on their faces, I hated it. I despise people looking out for me, worrying about me, I like being the center of attention, but not like this. I hate it this way, I despise ever aspect.

"Let's do this, we can have someone tend to Kai while Zane tells them what to do. This way, not all the stress is on Zane." Cole suggested gently, not ordering anything.

"I'll tend to him, if you guys don't mind." Jay offered as everyone nodded, then again, he was the only one who volunteered.

Everyone except Jay and Zane immediately left the room as they started to help me.

I didn't know what we had in store for us, all I knew was that I wasn't going to like this one bit.

 **Cliff hanger! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I would have had this perspective from Zane's, but I decided that although I'm educated in the medical field, not everyone else is. So I've decided to actually have things make sense, XD. I hope you like it! *WARNING: LANGUAGE**

Chapter 3 - Coping With The News

Cole's POV:

Looking around at everyone, I knew they were anxious. No doubt about it.

Yes, they didn't show the typical signs of someone who may be anxious, but I knew everyone enough to know that as of right now, everyone was worried about the same person.

Nya was tinkering with one of her new inventions, showing how she can't stand still. She wants to get things off her mind, so she goes to inventing. Too much like Jay. I guess they truly are the perfect match...but, No! I love Nya. Eh, It's not important at the moment. So why think about it?

Lloyd was training, punching training bags and practicing his fighting styles. In Lloyd's mind, he doesn't like facing his problems face on at first. He typically needs some sense talked into him, then again, he's still learning. So he builds it up as anger and punches it away. If only he knew that wouldn't help him.

Sensei Wu seemed calm, but if you took a closer look, you'd know he was worried the most. He slowly sipped his tea and crossed his legs, his body calm. But Sensei never forgot sugar in his tea. A simple aspect one might overlook. He sipped his worries away, forgetting the sweet part of this experience. Kai was in the best hands and would be fine. I assume Sensei takes pride in his pupils maybe he has guilt? I can't read minds, no point in trying.

What was I doing? Nothing I could. I only watched others slowly kill their minds with anticipation. They had a choice, they could talk about it, calm themselves, why they weren't was something I couldn't answer.

And I wasn't given time to answer it myself, because Zane and Jay suddenly walked in. Jay had blood roaming his hands and gi, that idiot. He may not be the weakest of us all, I would never think that, but he is oddly squirmy. I don't know why he volunteered! Then again, no one else wanted to either, so what can I say. Not to mention, Jay was inventor, he was careful with his hands. So maybe he was the best choice?

He didn't look scarred, or at least physically that's not the emotion he gave off. But that's beside the point.

All of us stopped as we were doing and walked up to them, bombarding them with questions.

"Is he Ok?"

"Can he walk?"

"Do we need to take a trip back to Ninjago?"

"Are you even done?"

"Do you need one of us?"

"When doe-" Jay interuped us, fed up with all the questions.

"Hey!" He screamed and caused us all to stop, "He's fine! He lost some blood in his leg, thankfully not too much. I stitched it up and wrapped up. We've decided to put him on bed rest for at least a few days, and then crutches for 3 weeks. He should be fine." Jay assured us as we let out a sigh of relief.

"He is still awake if you may wish to visit him." Zane pointed out to us.

"Thank you Zane and Jay." Sensei Wu thanked them as we all slowly walked over to the room Kai was currently in.

Nya first in, we followed in a line, but either way we all surrounded him. Kai had a cast wrapped around his leg and it was being elevated. No blanket covering him I assumed he was cold, but I didn't want to bother him too soon. His large green eyes examining the people around him.

"How you feeling Kai?" Lloyd ask him meaning to be kind.

"Beside the fact that a line of yarn is in my leg because my skin broke open, I'm just dandy." He joked with a smile. We all chuckled at his joke, of course Kai would make a joke while he's hurt.

"That's one way to think about stitches." I laughed out loud as others joined in. Kai started to laugh as well, but he quickly stopped himself and made the same face after he fell. Full of pain and for some reason, embarrassment.

"You Ok?" Lloyd asked quickly.

"Ya, just quick movements hurt a little." He smiled to let us know he was truly Ok, but for some reason I didn't believe him. There was something he was hiding, maybe not a physical problem, but I knew he was hiding something. Others may be blinded by his soft smile or his bright eyes, but I won't allow myself to become distracted, he's my friend, I wanna make sure he's Ok.

"Want me to make you some Miyabi?" Nya offered to make some delicious onion soup.

"Mmm, that sounds good right about now." Kai chuckled as Nya left in not much of a hurry.

"Promise me you will get some rest Kai." Sensei Wu made Kai promise and quickly left the room, more than likely to go to sleep or have some tea, that left Lloyd and I. I needed to talk to Kai alone to find out what was wrong, if only Lloyd would leave! I guess it was up to me to get him to leave.

"Lloyd, do you need help training?" I offered, attempting not to stutter and barely making the cut.

"Uh, no thanks. I think I'll be fine." Lloyd looked a bit suspicious but he seemed to catch on to what I was doing quickly, he may be younger mind wise, but he was most observant out of all of us, "I think I'll just go train right now actually." He smiled, pointing to he door he followed his trail and left in a hurry.

I turned back to Kai and sat down on his bed beside him. I made sure to sit on the side opposite of his injured leg. I looked at him and he looked at me. He saw I wasn't as happy as he wanted and his smile faded. I've never actually talked to Kai about...emotions, before. So we both felt awkward at first. I decided not to hold it off any longer and just ask.

"What's really wrong?" I asked, immediately realizing how stupid my question was. Out of all people, why would Kai tell me? He knows I have the hots for his sister. Ugh, it was still worth the try.

"Nothing, what are you talking about." His voice taken a little too much aback, I knew he was lying.

"I mean, I know what happened to your leg. But, what's going on in your mind?" I asked, rewording my question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kai nervously chuckled, a little bit too nervous, I gave him a glare. My face telling him that lying wouldn't do much at this point, he finally gave in, "Fine!" His arms shot into the air and slowly went down, "I'm embarrassed." He said quietly.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I just," he let out a sigh, I was pushing his limits but it was worth it, "I completely ruined my reputation. All 5 of us are seen as strong, fearless, powerful, all these amazing things! And what stopped me? A small part of the Earth breaking off. If I can't hold on to a rock who says I can't hold on to hope. Or let alone this team!" He agued, getting angrier.

"Kai, that's not how it works. How were you supposed to know that the rock couldn't support your weight? I wouldn't know that either. If I fell would you think anything less of me?" He shook his head no, "Exactly! You're thinking too much into this." I made him realize.

"You're right, thanks Cole." He smiled at me, but I still didn't believe him. It wasn't worth it at this point, I can't do this alone. I'm gonna need help...

"Not a problem dude. Anything for a friend." I patted him on the shoulder and began to walk out of the room, but I stopped myself, "Get some rest." I ordered him as I walked out.

I started walking back to my room but was suddenly stopped halfway by someone walking next to me. I looked over to see the soft green clothing.

"What do you want Lloyd?" I asked, curious, not harsh.

"So, you and Kai huh?" He nudged me and winked.

"Ew! No! Lloyd! What the heck!?" I pushed him back.

"Ooh, didn't know one of Ninjago's heros wer homophobic." He joked with me.

"I'm not!" I said a bit too loudly, but I lowered my voice, "I like Nya, you know this!" I reminded him.

"Or maybe she's just a cover up." Lloyd said, feeling like he'd cracked the case.

"Nya is not a cover up and I'm not gay! I! Love! Nya! Not her brother!" I yelled. After yelling I looked over and saw someone I didn't want to see. Nya.

I groaned in aggitation and rushed myself back to my room, "Fuck you Lloyd!" I screamed rushing to my room. Who knew Kai getting hurt would do damage on not only him, but me as well. I really wonder where this train of disaster is going.

 **I had fun writing this chapter! I hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for everything! I've decided to change the writing style a bit. Add some humor if you don't mind. I hope you like it!**

 **WARNING** **! LANGUAGE!**

 **RockyBitch - Cole**

 **RoboNerd - Zane**

 **GreenPrick/UltraGreenPrick - Lloyd**

 **MotorMouth - Jay**

Chapter 4 - The Texts

Zane's POV:

I woke up gently. The sun was bright and so was my software. Before I had the time to adjust to the morning or anything else, I heard my phone go off.

 **RockyBitch** : Hey guys, something's up with Kai

 **MotorMouth** : No dur you idiot, his leg was sliced open

 **RoboNerd** : I can vouch for that. I was present.

 **RockyBitch** : I KNOW THAT!

 **RoboNerd** : Then why mention it once again?

 **RockyBitch** : I'm talking about mentally. He's not so good. Mentally

 **MotorMouth** : I didn't need you to tell me that. I already knew that

 **RoboNerd** : That was not very kind Jay.

 **MotorMouth** : It's fine Zane, Cole wasn't offended

 **RoboNerd** : I don't recall you being able to read minds.

 **MotorMouth** : Not the point Zane. Not the point

 **RockyBitch** : Guys! Kai is embarrassed!

 **MotorMouth** : Why? He didn't screw up or anything?

 **RoboNerd** : Yes, I agree with Jay. I do not understand.

 **RockyBitch** : He's embarrassed because he got hurt

 **RoboNerd** : But we all get hurt once in a while.

 **RockyBitch** : But when was the last time Kai got hurt?

 **MotorMouth** : If you wanna count after he passed out when reaching his full potential, then a while back

 **RockyBitch** : Exactly! And when was the last time we got hurt?

 **MotorMouth** : I don't like this conversation

 **RoboNerd** : What's the point you're trying to cross over Cole?

 **RockyBitch** : We've gotta help the guy!

 **RockyBitch** : Let him know that it's Ok!

 **GreenPrick** : What the hell guys? I was sleeping

 **RoboNerd** : But Lloyd, it is nine in the morning. Shouldn't you be awake?

 **GreenPrick** : Fight me you little shit

 **MotorMouth** : Oh, I bet Garmadon would love to see you using that language

 **GreenPrick** : You literally named me "GreenPrick" Who do you think I'm gonna blame it on?

 **\- MotorMouth** **changed GreenPrick to UltraGreenPrick -**

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Someone's salty

 **RockyBitch** : GUYS!!!

 **RockyBitch** : Fine! We'll help!

 **RoboNerd** : Affirmative.

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Anything for your boyfriend ;)

 **MotorMouth** : Kai's gay? COLE'S GAY!?!? NYA'S MINE!!!

 **RoboNerd** : I was not informed about either of my friends homosexuality.

 **RockyBitch** : THAT'S BECAUSE IT DOESN'T EXIST!

 **RockyBitch** : I'm not gay Lloyd -_-

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Yes, and my Uncle doesn't have a long white beard

 **RoboNerd** : But Sensei Wu does indeed suit that description.

 **MotorMouth** : It was sarcasm Zane, sarcasm

 **RoboNerd** : Oh, I now understand. Haha, I find that funny. ;)

 **MotorMouth** : *facepalm*

 **RoboNerd** : Why add an action over text?

 **MotorMouth** : We can talk about this later Zane.

 **RockyBitch** : Back to our REAL problem!

 **RockyBitch** : How are we gonna help him?

 **UltraGreenPrick** : You could kiss him. Typically that makes your significant other feel loved

 **RockyBitch** : NOT. GAY.

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Bi? Pan?

 **RockyBitch** : I'M STRAIGHT YOU BITCHY ASSHOLE

 **RoboNerd** : By previous observations, when Cole's swearing levels increase, he shows signs of anger.

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Thanks Captain Obvious

 **RoboNerd** : But I am Zane.

 **MotorMouth** : Once again Zane, we will talk about this later

 **RockyBitch** : Can we skip the gay theory and go back to helping Kai?

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Fine, but I'm bringing it up later

 **RockyBitch** : Great.

 **RockyBitch** : So, any ideas?

 **RoboNerd** : Showing one appreciation when they are in self doubt can cause significant changes in emotion.

 **MotorMouth** : How the hell do we show that we appreciate him? He hasn't done anything

 **UltraGreenPrick** : He did agree with Jay and Zane to go back to the Bounty before getting dark

 **RockyBitch** : Ya, but that got him hurt

 **UltraGreenPrick** : But it also prevented us from getting lost in the future

 **RoboNerd** : Lloyd has a good point.

 **MotorMouth** : Agreed

 **RockyBitch** : Touché

 **RockyBitch** : Anything else though?

 **RoboNerd** : Kai has been one to lead most missions.

 **MotorMouth** : Hmmm, do you like that reason Cole? ;)

 **RoboNerd** : I am not catching on. What have I misunderstood?

 **MotorMouth** : COLE IS JEALOUS THAT KAI LEADS AND NOT HIMSELF!

 **UltraGreenPrick** : HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! XD

 **\- RockyBitch has left -**

 **MotorMouth** : Shit...

 **\- RoboNerd has added RockyBitch -**

 **RoboNerd** : Please stay this time Cole. We desire to fix this problem with Kai.

 **RockyBitch** : YOU desire to. No one else does

 **UltraGreenPrick** : I want to help Kai. But I also want to bother you as well

 **MotorMouth** : Same

 **RockyBitch** : Can you help Kai now and bother me later?

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Aww Man!

 **MotorMouth** : You're no fun!

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Fiiiiiinnnneeee!

 **MotorMouth** : I'll be doing it later though

 **RoboNerd** : According to both of your memories, you will more than likely forget about it by mid afternoon.

 **RockyBitch** : HAHAHAHA! XD IDIOTS

 **MotorMouth** : -_-

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Thanks Zane

 **RoboNerd** : Have my intentions to assist not worked?

 **RockyBitch** : Oh No! They are greaaaaat! XD

 **RoboNerd** : Thank you Cole.

 **RockyBitch** : HAHAHAHAH!

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Back to Kai -_-

 **MotorMouth** : Yes, back to helping Kai please

 **RockyBitch** : Fine, any ideas?

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Why can't we just use the reason while we were on the mountain?

 **RockyBitch** : I don't want that bothering him. It happened before the accident

 **MotorMouth** : I agree

 **RoboNerd** : Seems reasonable.

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Fine

 **MotorMouth** : He did take care of Nya like most of his life right?

 **RockyBitch** : We don't know that. His parents could have been on buinness trips or something

 **UltraGreenPrick** : They were blacksmiths -_-

 **RockyBitch** : Fine, even if his parents died, do you really wanna bring that up?

 **RoboNerd** : Although the occurrence was more than likely a long pastime, reminding Kai would be unfortunate.

 **MotorMouth** : I agree with Zane

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Same

 **RockyBitch** : Do you guys have anything else!?!?

 **RoboNerd** : Perhaps we can simply distract him from thoughts?

 **RockyBitch** : That might work

 **UltraGreenPrick** : How can we distract Kai? He can only sit in a bed

 **MotorMouth** : Ya, there's not much we can do

 **RockyBitch** : But there are things we CAN do

 **MotorMouth** : Like?

 **RoboNerd** : We could play Daifugo with him?

 **UltraGreenPrick** : I don't think any of us have a deck of cards

 **RockyBitch** : I don't

 **MotorMouth** : Neither do I

 **RoboNerd** : It was simply a suggestion.

 **RockyBitch** : Ya, thanks Zane

 **RoboNerd** : You are much welcome.

 **MotorMouth** : Zane, we really need to have a talk about sarcasm

 **RoboNerd** : After this conversation?

 **MotorMouth** : Yes, after this conversation

 **RoboNerd** : Thank you Jay.

 **MotorMouth** : Not a problem man

 **RockyBitch** : Anyways, any more ideas of distracting Kai?

 **MotorMouth** : WHAT IF I SHOWED HIM ONE OF MY INVENTIONS!?!?

 **UltraGreenPrick** : No one wants to see your complicated toasters Jay

 **MotorMouth** : It is NOT a toaster!

 **RockyBitch** : Whatever, it's worth a shot

 **RoboNerd** : I shall confer.

 **UltraGreenPrick** : Hmph, fine

 **MotorMouth** : Yay! I'll go get it! Meet me at me room

And with that I turned off my phone, even if there was going to be a continuation of texts, I would ignore them. I knew what I was doing, any change can't be that important.

I walked over to my closet to get out my outfit, but I stopped a second to think. I never truly allowed it to set into myself. Kai was honestly feeling unreasonable emotions. Embarrassment? But why? I don't need a switch for sympathy, I automatically feel that. But confusion and understandment is not one of my switches either. I despise feeling confused, it makes me feel unintelligent. The logic behind it has lower percentage of sense, but emotions don't need percentages.

I am not able to predict the future, but I can honestly say that I am nervous to see how this experiment goes. This is an activity we don't often do, so I have little past knowledge to assist on this, perhaps, mission? I guess I shall trust in time and see where this goes.

 **There are a few things I need to go over. You probably have a few questions.**

 **First** **of all, yes, this story line will have language. The Ninja are teenagers and as of right now, over half of teenagers curse, so I don't see a reason not to involve it into their vocabulary.**

 **Second** **, yes, I understand that Lloyd leads mission. He IS the Green Ninja after all. But, out of the four protectors, Kai is the leader with Cole as Second In Command. Google it.**

 **Lastly** **, I'm thinking about shipping Kai with some one in the story. Please tell me who you want. Your options are:**

 **Kai** **x** **Lloyd**

 **Kai** **x** **Cole**

 **Kai** **x** **Jay**

 **Yes** **all the options are gay and yes I did not include Zane. Although Zane has emotions I don't feel comfortable shipping him with anyone but Pixel, those two are simply made for each other. Plus, Zane is too much of a smol bean to be stuck in a love mess with his comrads.**

 **Yes** **all the options are gay! My name is LGBTaccepter. What else did you expect?**

 **That's** **all! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thanks for the Reviews! I've got two debates going on in my mind. I've determined that I'm either going to allow this story to just play out with no love involved, (which will make it short) and start a new fanfiction with the ship Kai x Cole, or I'm just going to add the ship into the story. Let me know what you think! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 5 - The Attempt

Kai's POV:

I've been awake for around an hour now, with nothing to do. Sitting around there's not much one can do. It gets boring fairly quick if you ask me, either that or I get get aggitated way too easily. Which ever one it was, I wasn't gonna sit around to find out.

I sat up in the soft comforting bed, the quick motion causing little pain in my leg, an improvement from yesterday.

I pulled the blanket off my legs and slowly swung them over the bed. I sucked in a breath and attempted to stand.

I put all of the weight on my right leg so the left would have no stress. I still held onto the bed or nightstand for support, if I wanted to get this done I needed to think it out reasonably.

I switched both of my hands to support me off the nightstand. At this rate I'll be out of this room by tomorrow!

I decided to speed up the process. I quickly hopped to the wall on the other side of the room. The hopping, for some reason, caused a pain to shoot through my leg and all the way to my hip. I leaned harshly against the wall and winced at the searing pain in my body. Ignore it. I just have to ignore it. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine.

I shook it off, gritting my teeth with pain. I couldn't wait any longer. Nya would be coming in soon with Lunch, and I want to be out before she's here.

I'm not escaping, I don't plan on doing anything stupid. I just can't stand this iscolated room and I need out! Now!

I simply wanted to train. Is that too much to ask for? I wouldn't use my legs, I would just stand and use my fist. Good idea, right? I guess we'll find out.

I limped over to the wooden door and hovered my hand over the rusty brass knob. I was regretting this. Should I have waited? Should I have listened? But where was the point in that. It wasn't like they were going to allow me out, so it's my time to rewrite my own rules.

I place my hand on the knob and just as I'm about to harshly open in, the other side opens instead. The door opens toward the other side and I lose the balance I was using off the knob. I shake back and forward, trying to get a steady battle. But the attempt had no lucky effect.

Within an instant I felt myself falling to the ground. I closed my eyes for impact. Why did I have to be such an idiot? Ugh, if only I had listened.

But, to my surprise, before I reach the cold floor a soft pair of arms wrapped around me. My body relaxed into the arms as hold me in their arms, bridal style. Not on purpose, it was simply the way I had fell. Once I feel safe enough I notice the dark blue cloth and look up. His blue eyes meeting mine.

"Heh heh, Hey Jay!" I greeting him nervously, secretly hoping he wouldn't ask what I was doing, but behind him I noticed multiple other faces. Lloyd, Cole, and Zane. Great. At least Nya wasn't here.

"What are you doing out of the bed Kai?" Jay asked me as he carried me back to the bed and placed me down. He stepped back, waiting for my answer.

"I uh, I was, thirsty." I blushed out, hoping he would buy it.

"You could have asked one of us to get some tea for you, your phone is right there!" Jay pointed to the iPhone on the nightstand and I chuckled nervously.

"Guess I didn't think that one through." I said with angst.

"That would be a correct statement." Zane agreed with intelligence.

"For real Kai, why we're you up?" Cole interjected into the conversation. I stared at him simply, wishing he hadn't asked that. I let out a sigh.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do. I just wanted to train!" I whined out.

"That would be an unfortunate choice if succeeded. Due to the weak healing process your leg currently has, excercing the body would over exert the bone and cause more stress. Leading the healing process to a longer period of time." Zane said quickly, defying my explanation.

"Ya ya, I realize that now." I waved them off and laid down on the bed angirly.

"Do you really Kai? Do you really?" Cole asked me, wanting assurance.

"You could've gotten even more hurt, Kai!" Jay yelled at me to notice.

"What happened to 'Mr. Positive'? Huh?" I shot back at him, harsher than needed to be.

"There's a difference between Positive and reasonable Kai." Jay said firmly.

"Listen alright, I love you guys and all, but I don't need babysitters." I told them immediately, wanting them to leave the room.

"On the contrary, your inability to walk resembles the traits those of an infant." Zane counteracted.

"Not. The. Point." I shook my head, holding back a chuckle from Zane's inability to understand sarcasm or metaphors.

"We aren't babysitters, we're brothers." Lloyd corrected as everyone agreed.

"You're right, I'm sorry guys. I've just been pissed that I can't do anything." I confessed to them.

"Why didn't you say something!?" Jay asked with a bright smile.

"We brought you something!" Cole exclaims happily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you, Robo 3000 and 4000!!!" Jay yelled and he brought out two minature robots and two remote controls. He handed me the red robot and red remote. His was blue.

"Cool!" I yelled out happily. Jay placed both of our Robots on the floor and Lloyd walked over.

"Robot Fight in 3...2...1! GO!" Lloyd started it.

I attempted to control my robot, not fully understanding how the functions worked. Obviously, Jay completely understood the function and mechanics. For Pete's Sake, he created it!

I attempted to move my robot but only got a punch out. Well at least I know what that does. But Jay took advantage of my lowered defense and attacked my robot. With only a few punches from him, my robots head was flying across the floor. He had won.

"Hey! No fair!" I exclaimed, smiling from how fun that actually was.

"What? Jealous?" He squinted his eyes looking at me.

"Ya ya, whatever. I call a rematch!" I declared.

"Fine, Lloyd." Jay called over the green Ninja. Lloyd walked over, same spot as before.

"Robot Fight in 3...2...1! GO!" He waved his hand down as the battle begun.

Since I was still trying to figure out how to move, I waited for Jay to walk over to me. I looked over at Jay and examined the way he controlled it.

"Ah, so that's how you move." I whispered to myself and was walking toward Jay's robot.

I thought I was about to click the punch button but my hand slipped and I jumped.

"Whoa! I didn't know it could jump!" I exclaimed as everyone chuckled, Jay still determined.

Jay's robot went to punch me but I jumped before he could reach me. After jumping I moved my robot to be placed behind Jay's robot and went to punch him. Jay was quicker than I thought and rushed out of the way. I gritted my teeth, determined to win.

I noticed Jay was sticking his tounge out. He did that when he was in deep focus. A smile slipped from my face. He intruges me sometimes.

Our Robots met each other, face to face. Jay went to punch mine but I punched as well, sending both of our Robots pushed back.

"Gahh! Hey!" Jay called out as most of us laughed.

"I believe it is fair now." Zane joked as we laughed harder.

"Now that Zane, is sarcasm!" Jay commented, proud of Zane.

I took his small distracted moment and punched Jay's robots head across the room.

"Ha! I win!" I exclaimed happily as we laughed.

"I guess your complicated toaster did work after all Jay." Lloyd joked as we all laughed out loud.

"Hey!" Jay yelled, making us laugh louder.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

 **That's all guys! So stay tuned for more! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I've decided that I will not be including the Kai x Cole ship. But the jokes will still be made! XD No worries, I shall include it in another Fanfiction. I have multiple ideas, so expect a lot more coming! -**

Chapter 6 – Interrupted Teasing

Lloyd's POV:

Sitting on the soft, comforting, couch I noticed Cole's trance state. Now, I have two options. I can be a reasonable friend and allow him to enjoy his train of thought without my distractions, or I could be myself and bombard him. The answer wasn't all that hard. I'm gonna bother him.

"Whatcha thinking about Cole?" I smirked at him, already having an idea as to where this conversation was going.

He was immediately broke out of the trance and stared at me, turning his head to face me. At first confusion filled his eyes, but he soon snapped out of it.

"None of your business, Lloyd." He growled at me harshly.

"Feisty today, aren't we?" I teased him gently with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny." He shook head in disapproval of my bothersome state.

"Shall I guess?" I suggested.

"No. You shall not." Cole was quick to respond.

"Too late!" I smiled.

"God Damnit…" He whispered, waiting for my answer.

"Perhaps you are thinking about," I pretended to think; "You're boyfriend?"

"GOD DAMNIT LLOYD!" He was close to laughing; I had done a job well done. It wasn't my intentions to make him laugh, but I'm satisfied with the outcome.

He let out a sigh to calm himself from laughing. Although, I found it funny and felt a smile find its way across my face.

"How many times do I have to tell you Lloyd? I am not in love with Kai!" He attempted to clarify.

At first I truly did believe Cole liked Kai and perhaps Kai liked him back, but now I'm starting to doubt it. It doesn't matter though, I'm still gonna bother him with it. They would make one helluva ship.

"Yet." I added to his statement.

"Ugh! Lloyd! Stop pushing your homosexual tendencies onto me!" He ordered.

"Who said I was a homosexual?" I argued with a smirk, he is getting all worked up; I am enjoying this little 'experiemnt'.

"Well, no one said you weren't. Plus, you don't have a girlfriend." Cole attempted to explain.

"Well no one said you weren't a tiger and you tend to have a large diet. Does that make you a tiger? No Cole. No it does not." I argued back with him.

"That's different." He tilted his head, looking at me.

"How so?" I was teasing with him now.

"An animal and a sexual preference are two very different things." He argued, squinting his eyes for my understandment.

"Not exactly." I doubted his statement.

"What do you mean?" He was merely confused now, I had drawn him in. Now to ruin his hopes of an actual response.

"Both are confusing and scary." I joked out laughing.

"Not. Fair." He tried to stay mad but a smile and a chuckle slipped from his mouth as he started to laugh a little.

THUD

Cole and I stopped laughing and focused on the random occurrence of a sound. It sounded like it came from-

"Kai." We both said in union.

We rushed out of the living room. I could hear our soft feet rushing across the hard wooden deck. Us both flying straight across the bounty. Completely ignoring the previous conversation. I could feel the wind rush against my soft skin as we both ran faster, mostly at the same pace and distance.

We soon enough reached the room that held Kai and rushed inside. As Cole hardly opened the door we can face to face with an unconscious Kai.

"What the fuck happened!" I screamed as we rushed over to Kai.

We flipped Kai over to see he actually wasn't unconscious, simply weak. His eyes fluttered with a weak smile.

"The hell are you smiling about?" Cole asked a bit too harsh.

"..Oops." Kai starts chuckling a little bit and we can't help but smile at our brother's stupidity.

"Kai Smith, you are officially an idiot." I chuckled out as we helped him to his feet, him using our shoulders as crutches.

"Now, what actually happened?" Cole asked as we placed Kai back in his bed, awaiting a response and backing up.

"Well," He starting settling into a more comfortable position, "I uh, I tried to train…" He admitted a bit too quietly, but Cole and I could hear him.

"Why?!?!" I exclaimed, confused as to how stupid he could get.

"It's fun!" He argued, whining.

"Not when you're injured!" I sighed out, "You could have gotten more hurt!" I explained to him quickly.

"Ya ya, don't remind me." He waved us off, resting on the bed.

"Let's not start this again." Cole suggests strongly.

"Start what?" Kai asks.

"You getting all bitchy and then we all get in an argument. Neither side being able to win. So it ends up being pointless." Cole explained quickly.

"Who said that was gonna happen?" Kai questioned out for seeing.

"We know you Kai, we aren't stupid." I crossed his arms.

"Touché." Kai parted arguments.

"Should we check out your leg?" I asked Kai, allowing him to determine his health and instantly regretting it.

"Nah, I'll be fine." He shook his head no.

"How about just in case." I urged toward him but he pulled away.

"No." Kai said, he seemed offended. What was up with him?

"Fine." I backed away, holding my hands up, "What do you want then?"

"Nothing." He grumbled. Cole and I glanced at each other. It wasn't worth the fight.

We both shrugged and left the room as told so. Closing the door quietly but leaving a crack open in order to hear him if he does it again. We didn't need to talk about that as an idea; it was sort of common knowledge for us. As a team we think alike.

"What's up with your boyfriend?" I asked Cole.

"I don't know- wait," Cole glared at me as I smiled, "You little shit." He glared as me and I started laughing.

Cole very playfully punched me in the arm as we walked back to the living room. I don't know how the future will play out for Kai, but what I do know is that I will have tons of fun bothering Cole.

 **That's all for now! I'm thinking about ending this series soon. Maybe in a few chapters? That cool?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'** **m considering ending this is the next chapter or so. So let's see how I wrap this up, shall we?**

Chapter 7 - Bothersome Training

Jay's POV:

I can't say training is my most favorite thing in the world. I love video games, inventing, the color blue, and Nya of course. But I'm sure training finds its way somewhere on the list. Just not as a higher ranking.

But, I do enjoy sparring. Typically I spar with Zane and mostly Zane alone. But, since Kai is not allowed to spar yet, I am doing a 2 on 1. In other words, Zane and Cole team up against me. Sensei Wu doesn't typically do this, but we really don't have much of a choice, it's just us three.

Zane and Cole circle me. Determination firing in their eyes. But mine burns brighter. Our masks are up and covering our mouths as well as most of our head. I can only see their eyes, but I don't need to see their mouths to know that they have a smirking smile spread across.

Cole makes the first move. He lunges at me with a swift move, but I'm quick enough to see it. I grab the hand that was close to punching me and pull it to the ground, leaving Cole in brief pain that will take him only seconds to walk off. Leaving me with Zane.

I turn around and find myself face to face with my brothers white cloth covered foot. It comes in harsh contact with my chest and pushes me back. I feel the air rush around me as I fall into the floor with a small grunt. But I shake it off and twitch my head with a smile. Two can play at that game.

Cole quickly rushed over to stomp on my chest, his foot only inches away from me. I'm quick to react and roll from the scene, giving me just enough time to stand up and go back into fighting stance.

We are back where we were before. Circling each other again. This time, I shall start it out.

I lunge at Zane, attempting to kick him in the side. He blocks my kick promptly and tries to punch my shoulder, but I simply move his hand out of the way.

I suddenly feel feet sweep below me as I fall quickly to the ground. I mentally curse myself. I forgot about Cole.

I lay on my back, Zane's foot prompted gently on my chest as Cole stand behind him, watching in admiration. I can see the smiles showing through their masks. One might see this as the end of training, but oh, it's only just begun.

I smirk back at them, this isn't completely done just yet.

I sweep my feet up and out of Zane's grasp and push into him. The sudden movement pushes Zane back into Cole as the both fall onto the floor with a jerk.

I'm quick to react and get onto my feet. I walked over to the two brothers who have fallen onto the floor. I'm smiling over them. They've gritted their teeth and seem quite tired. Aww, too bad, I was having fun for a second there.

I take off my mask and show them my glowing smile. The fight is done, and I believe I can say that I've won. I am certain that bragging on my behalf will be soon to come, just not now.

I hold out both my hands to my brothers as a sign of finalization and truce. They gladly take it as I pull them up. We are all now at our feet and turn to face Sensei Wu, somehow we find ourselves in a straight line. I've noticed that Zane and Cole have already taken off their masks, they are quick.

"Excellent job you three. But I can say that modesty seems to get the best of you." He informs us as he stands before us.

"I can assure you we were only distracted by our thoughts Sensei." Cole attempted to explain.

"Thinking about Kai, I presume?" Sensei inquires.

"Of course. How can one not sympathize and worry about a brothers mental and physical state?" Zane asks.

"You may worry. But you may not let it control you." Sensei mentions as we attempted to understand.

"How do we do that?" I asked, confused.

"If you look deep enough into everything, you will always find a reason not to worry." He counteracts.

"What is the reason as of right now?" Cole asks next, saying the question we were all thinking.

"You tell me." Sensei ordered gently. Why does he always have to be so mysterious?

"What good will training do to help Kai?" I ask suddenly, not hesitating the question.

"What harm will it do? We cannot speed up Kai's healing process, only slowly it down." Sensei attempts to explain, and this time I think I'm actually starting to understand.

"Although, we can support him, Sensei." Zane mention in an argumental manner.

"You can support Kai all you wish. But, in the end, how Kai handles this mishap is up to him. None of you can make that decision except himself." Sensei argued back gently, "Just because one of your brothers have temporarily fallen doesn't mean you have too. You may be a team but you are still indivuals."

"We aplogize Sensei, it won't happen again." I apologized for us all.

"I do suspect it won't. Now, let's go again. Jay and Cole, you two against Zane." He ordered as he walked back to watch.

"Yes Sensei." We all bowed and prepared out fighting stance, this time I stood beside Cole.

We circled each other for a brief moment, our masks quickly on, but Zane wasn't having any of it. He quickly went to kick Cole in the chest. I stood and watched as Cole prepared to block the attack. Cole held out his hand to block his kick but Zane used this to his advantage. He kicked off Cole's arm and did a mid air flip over to me. I was prepared and soon he had me pinned on the ground.

I didn't have enough time to react. Zane sat on my chest as both his arms pinned my arms down. I struggled to free myself from his grasp but I found it harder than I imagined.

Cole came up behind Zane and held him in a head lock, distracting him. As Zane pulled Cole over his back and onto the floor I took this chance of freedom.

I grabbed both of Zane's hands and flipped him onto his back, this time I was pinning him down. I watched as Zane pushed himself to get free, only tightening my grasp.

I smiled at my admiring work, but Zane wasn't quite done. I could tell.

He slammed his head forward, smashing it against mine. The hard contact sent a painful headache through my brain as I tumbled back. I shook off the pain in my head and looked up to see Zane was already on his feet.

Little did he suspect Cole sneaking up behind him, I've noticed how stealthly Cole like to be, I admire it. Cole grabbed around Zane's arms and held him up, preventing him from moving. I stood up as well to help Cole but Zane was quicker in the thinking manner.

Zane pushed his back against Cole's chest and lunged his feet forward, kicking me in the chest. Both Cole and I fell backwards as Zane stayed standing up.

I could hear all of out heaving breathing fill the air. There was no movement except out lungs pumping. I already knew we were tired, but Sensei would be pushing us. Too late, this round was over.

Zane helped us both up and gladly checked us over.

"Did I do any severe damage to your head?" Zane asked kindly.

"No Zane, I'm fine." I chuckled out at his worried state.

"Was I too tight on the head lock?" Cole asked Zane with a smile.

"Just perfect, brother." Zane smiled. We stopped the talking and fell back into formation of the straight line, our masks off. We prepared for Sensei's examination.

"I see you've observed each other's weaknesses and strengths." Sensei noticed, pointing it out, "But do you know your own?"

"Of course we do. That's how we learn." I answered him quickly.

"But when weaknesses turn into strengths, what do you learn then?" He tested us.

"There's more you can learn from than just mistakes." Cole mentioned.

"Good. Give examples." Sensei ordered.

"Not only can we learn from ourselves, but from others also." Zane added.

"Meaning," I took a second to think, "There's always room to learn. Does that mean we will never be able to learn everything?"

"But you will be able to learn enough." Sensei clarified.

I sighed out. Why does Sensei always have to make these lessons so confusing and riddle involved? Why can't he just be a normal person and tell us what's going on. Let's just hope we learn enough before the next threat comes to Ninjago.

 **That shall be the end of this Chapter! Lloyd was not training because I simply decided to have 3 out of the 4 protectors train instead. Let me clarify something, none of my Fanfictions will involve GreenFlame. Sorry. :( I just don't feel comfortable with the large age gap. Yes, I'm chill with like a 45 dating/married to a 40. But a 17 dating a 12? Nah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so this story isn't getting as excited as I hoped it would. So, this shall be the last chapter! Expect a new Ninjago series tomorrow or tonight. -**

Chapter 8 - The End Result

Kai's POV:

It's been around 3 weeks since the accident. I've had my emotional mood swings and my additional apologies. Today we would finally be taking me off the crutches. I've honestly never been more excited in my life. I hated those crutches. They were rough on my underarms and caused me to be sore. It was a worst workout that Cole's Father gave us. Now was the moment of Truth.

I put all of my weight onto Cole and Jay. One arm resting on Jay, and the other on Cole. My crutches were right behind me incase I needed them. I held my left leg up, but soon I would have to put it down.

"Alright Kai, take it slow. Just walk to Zane." Nya explained.

Zane stood around 20 feet away from me. Not that far, but not that close. I haven't used my legs in 3 week, how weird it's going to feel.

"Ok..." I simply replied.

"Cole and Jay will be following you from behind in case you fall." Nya added. I frowned.

"I'll be fine." I raised my eyebrow.

"It's just a precaution." Nya shook off my modest look.

I mumbled to myself and became mentally prepared. I looked up from the floor and to Zane. A large smile was plastered across his pale face. I smiled back. Now was the time.

I slowly removed both my arms from the two brothers and allowed them to fall to my side. I very carefully placed my left leg down. The sudden stretch felt good and allowed both legs to relax. I took my right leg and stepped forward, my smile getting larger. I picked up my left foot and went to place it on the floor, but soon as it came in contact with the floor and sudden faint pain shot through my leg. It gave out on me as I urged toward the floor. Both my hands were placed on the floor as my head lowered in shame. I felt two hand come behind me and attempt to pull me up, Cole and Jay I assume.

"No." I waved at them to back up, "I can do it." I assured them.

Reluctantly, both of them backed up and left me be.

I got up and pushed the weight onto my right leg. I am determined to do it this time. I pushed my right leg forward, no problem. I gently pushed my left leg to move forward, the faint pain returned again, but I gritted my teeth and limped onto my right leg instead. Hey! That counts as a step, right? Of course it does.

I took a few more steps, the faint pain was still there and caused me to limp more than I liked, but it wasn't nothing I couldn't manage by myself. Soon enough I reached my icey brother.

I walked toward him and seemed to trip into his arms. Fearful, but thankfully, Zane caught me by the arms and allowed me to push myself up.

"Thanks." I said embarrassed as I scratched the back of my neck.

"It seems you have walked my brother." Zane pointed out.

"Ya, look at that HotHead." I turned around to see a smirked out Cole. I gently punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"You did it Kai!" Nya exclaimed, she seemed the happiest. Then again, she was my sister.

"Ya, beside that odd limp you got that." Jay pointed out.

"At least I made it to Zane." I added.

"You fell into Zane. There's a difference." Cole joked with a smile.

"Same difference." I rolled my eyes and pushed Cole back a little.

"Let's just hope your leg stays healing and does not get worse." Zane hoped as we all agreed.

"So, now that you can walk again," Jay held his offer off for a bit in suspense, "Race back to the cabins?"

"You're on!" I called out.

All 4 of us protectors rushed back to our cabins. I ignored the faint pain in my leg and it started to fade away, still there but not seering throughout. Despite my best efforts, I came in last place during the race. But that wasn't the point. The point was, I was better. I'm strong, I am a Ninjago, I am a brother, and I won't let anything stop me from doing what I love and being who I am. I get to make all my decisions in life and right now, I've decided that I will make a change in the world. No matter how big or how small, I shall impact as many lives as I can. Because I know, in the end, it's what my parents would want. Who knows if they're alive? That's not gonna stop me.

 **That's the end! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! See you next time!**


End file.
